create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
UFO Dash!
UFO Dash! is the second Pixel Co. game. The game's objective is in which the player has to control a human who stole a UFO. Your objective is to sell the UFO. However, the aliens would have to attack you on your trip back to earth . Aliens would go by UFOs. Very known features in this game are two things: *'Mystery' - The player has no idea when the events of this game take place and the plot is censored. *'Challenge' - The challenge is added level by level, to some point it gets extremely hard. Trivia *Super Smash Bros. Extreme was in progress two years (May 29, 2013) before UFO Dash! which started in June 27, 2015. However, UFO Dash! is confirmed to be released in July 4th, although this has nothing to do with the event. *There are many mysteries in the game: **The protagonist is unnamed, however, the author states that there is a way to find it. **There are many alien corpses thrown on the planet, although when the unnamed protagonist steals the UFO, he uses stealth. **In the in-game character list, it is shown that the Alien Co-leader is the deutoremagonist. Nothing explains this. However, on the final level, his UFO was seen explodonating. **The player has no idea about the year when he leaves earth, however, when he returns, it's 2079. It is said that Every 5000 seconds on earth, are one second on the alien planet. **The game may or may not be realistic. This was the reason why UFOs and Aliens were the theme. **Nothing explains how the protagonist made it to the unnamed planet. When the player starts the level, they find five objects on the ground - A kite, parachute, fishing rod and a rainbow-colored ring, along with a half-cup of espresso. **There is a Supermode on the Hint menu. In the pickup menu, many items are said to be supermodes. Only one of them is real. **An enemy UFO has two pants out of it's bottom. This can happen at some point in the game. **The main antagonist is unnamed. **The main antagonist is also occasionally both griefing and harming the player. **When the unnamed protagonist is playing football with his friend, he states that he has a lot of phones. His friend replies he has too many pants. Their third friend replies that it's average, and he owns about 2.5 times the amount of pants the second friend owns. **At the end of the game, when the player arrives, the ending cutscene shows that their third friend is dead and has more than regular blood. **Aliens are living on an unnamed planet, which is a part of the game's location. **It is uncertain wheteher the sequels would have taken place before the game or after it, or either one after or one before. **Nothing proves who killed the third friend. Either one of the four main antagonists did, and it is obvious considering it. The unnamed antagonist, Marco or Maria. It is obvious it is one of them due to the green stains on his body, and they kill enemies using the green stains. **The game being third-person or first-person is uncertain. **It is unknown what the green stain is. Even in stages inside the Alien Station, there is nothing confirmed. **Marco and Maria are not confirmed to be humen or aliens. *This is the first Pixel Co. game to be released, and the second to be announced. *The game will have two sequels, and the series will be over. *Eighteen (18) mysteries are in the game. *The apostrophe mark is a part of the name. Pixel Co. Wiki Links *Characters in UFO Dash! *Items in UFO Dash! *Levels in UFO Dash! Category:Games Category:Pixel Co. Category:UFO Dash!